


Nothing to be Ashamed Of

by 417PlacesToGo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/417PlacesToGo/pseuds/417PlacesToGo
Summary: Scout gets exposed as a bed wetter after Engineer forces him to make up for ruining a set up blueprints.
Relationships: Engineer/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Nothing to be Ashamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different. Not very different, just a little.

"God _damn_ it." Before his eyes were even open, he wrinkled his nose and shivered. A smell and a cold feeling he knew all too well made Scout curse again before yanking back his sheet and comforter. He was dressed in a tattered Boston Red Sox shirt and what once been a lime green pair of boxer briefs, but there was now a large stain on them that had turned them a decidedly darker shade.

He leaned back and breathed out a sigh before swinging his legs off the bed and glancing at this clock. "Two forty-six," he muttered, "think that's a new record." He stood up and looked down at his bed. The comforter was dry, but his pale sheets were drenched in yellow urine. "Third time I've pissed the bed the week, god damn it..." He paced around in his soaked underwear and grumbled to himself.

"Gotta take a shower, or should I even bother?" He stared at his soaked bed. "Gonna have to ask Miss Paulin' for another set a' fuckin' sheets. 'Gee Scout, you sure need sheets a lot, you ain't peein' the bed are ya?' she'd giggle, and I gotta, I gotta be all, 'Haha, yeah, you know me, just peein' all the time...'" He slammed his fist down on his nightstand and groaned. "Man, fuck it, I'm strippin' the bed and sleeping naked. Just shower in the morning like always." So, he slipped his boxers off and flung them into the cardboard box he used as a laundry basket and unceremoniously jerked the soaked sheets of the bed, exposing the thick vinyl sheet underneath.

He scoffed. "Only took me one extra mattress requisition to learn that lesson." He chucked the sheets on top of his boxers and laid back down, wrapping himself up in the comforter. "One of these days, I'm gonna have to do somethin'..." He drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke with a start to a loud rap at his door. "The hell's goin' on?!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the door. "Get out of here!"

The knock came again, and this time, a voice followed it. "Let me in there, boy!"

Groggily, Scout again rubbed his eyes. "Hard Hat?" he said. "Hell do you want?"

"Let me in," Engineer repeated, and his knocking grew to banging.

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch, Jesus." Scout stood up and made his way toward the door before stopping cold. "Uh, hang on," he stammered. He retreated to pull his cover over to conceal the waterproof sheet, and then he quickly pulled on a clean pair of cloudy blue boxer shorts.

"What is your major malfunction, pal?" Scout hissed as he wrenched open the door, but he was greeted with a punch to the gut. He staggered back and looked up at the Engineer, who stood fuming in the doorway. He was carrying a blueprint with him, crumpled up in a fist tight enough that it looked like it might turn the paper into a diamond.

"And what is your damage, boy?" Engineer hissed right back. "I unroll my dispenser blueprint and find five rings all over it from what I have to assume are your damn cokes you're chuggin' all the time. Ain't you ever heard of a coaster?"

Scout was still reeling from his early morning gut punch and coughed. "Jeez, Hard Hat, you didn't have to wind me over a couple of cans of pop!" He straightened up and rubbed his belly where Engineer had punched him. "I'm sorry okay? You want me to do something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Engineer replied, and he pushed his way inside. He winced and covered his nose. "Shit, boy, you need to spray something in here. Smells like a urinal."

"Oh, that's rich coming from Mister Grease Ball," Scout retorted, but he swallowed hard, glancing at his sheets that still lay in his laundry.

"Ain't nothing wrong with smellin' like sweat and oil after a hard day's work," Engineer chuckled. "You teenagers always stink like this."

Scout put his head in his hands. "I am 23 years old, geezer."

"Then there really ain't no excuse." Engineer looked around, and Scout noticed that he had some other sheets of paper tucked under his arm.

"What are those for? You finally buildin' a schematic of my ass?" He grinned at the tired look Engineer shot back at him. "Come on, I know you've started at it more than once, you old perv."

Engineer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Knock it off, fool. No, I brought 'em here because you're gonna draw me new blueprints to replace the ones you bunged up. I know what they're supposed to look like without the rings, so you're gonna draw em over and over again till they look like I did 'em myself."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Scout rolled his eyes and tried to shove Engineer out, but Engineer grabbed his wrist and gripped it tight. Scout yelped in pain as Engineer started to twist. "Cut that out, the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Listen, boy," Engineer growled, and Scout felt his ears go hot. "I ain't your daddy, but I'm a-gonna teach you a lesson right quick that you don't mess with other people's stuff." He continued twisting until Scout heard a popping noise, and he started to sweat.

"Okay, okay, okay! Let me go, or you're gonna break my wrist, you psycho!" Engineer grunted and released Scout's wrist, which he rubbed gingerly. Scout gritted his teeth and scowled at Engineer. "The hell is wrong with you?" he repeated, under his breath, and he walked over to his bed to sit down. Engineer followed him deeper into his quarters.

Scout's room was always more or less the same in every base that the team traveled to. The walls were plastered in pinup posters of Raquel Welch and Claudia Cardinale, and magazines with others like them stuck out from under his bed. They might have been incriminating if not for how shameless Scout was in his lust after young women. On his bedside table, with the drawer flung open, sat an overturned alarm clock with one bell missing. He also prominently featured a signed portrait of Ted Williams. It was covered in fingerprints.

Clothes were also strewn about the place. Wadded up sleeveless shirts lay on the floor, socks hung precariously from the open bedside drawer, and what looked like a pair of mildewed boxers sat crumpled next to his bed. Engineer again wrinkled his nose. "You gotta pick up after yourself, boy," he said. "Why don't you put your clothes in the hamper where they go? You are a damn disaster."

Scout glared at Engineer once again. "Can it, Oilfield," he said, "I know you got rags all over your workshop."

"Maybe, but I don't sleep there, either." Engineer looked around. "Ain't you got a desk?" he asked.

"Why would I need a desk?" Scout shot back. "I ain't sittin' here writing letters to Ma."

Engineer frowned. "Maybe you ought to. I bet she misses you."

Scout said nothing for a moment, then shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway, what is you're forcin' me to do? I gotta draw a bunch of stupid lines?" He laughed. "You're wasting your time."

Engineer smiled back. "Naw, son, I'm wastin' yours." He dropped the papers under his arm onto the ground and crossed his arms. "Get to it."

"And what if I don't?"

"You want me to break our other wrist?"

Scout rolled his eyes again. "Fine. But let me put some fuckin' pants on." He jumped off the bed and walked over to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. Engineer muttered something about "language," but Scout wasn't paying attention. _I can't believe this asshole,_ he thought to himself. _Punches me right in the gut, t_ _ries to break my goddamn wrist, and now he's makin' me sketch somethin' I don't know nothin' about all because I put a can of pop on one of his stupid schematics._ He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black track pants, which he pulled on before turning back around. "Look here, Hard Hat," he said with a grin, opening his arms wide. "Ain't I a stunner?"

"I tell you what, I'll be really stunned if you get your skinny little ass back over here and fix what you did to my Dispenser."

"You're the boss." Scout plopped down on the ground and took a look at the original plans. Indeed, there were small, discolored rings all over the Dispenser plans, and Scout actually felt bad for a split second before groaning. "How am I supposed to draw th-"

"I brought you some tools," Engineer interrupted. He put his hand in his overalls pocket and drew out a ruler and compass, which he handed to Scout. "They teach you how to use these in that Yankee school of yours?"

Scout yanked them out of his hand and bore his teeth again. "I ain't as stupid as you think, Egghead," he snapped. He spread out a blank sheet of the lined paper Engineer brought with him, before standing up and rifling through his bedside drawer. Engineer peeked around at him as he produced four small, round stones and sat back down. Carefully, he placed the stones at each corner of the paper, and he smoothed out the center so it was stretched taut.

"You got some technique there, skinny," Engineer observed.

"Shut it." Scout studied the diagrams Engineer had drawn, and he began to measure them. Then, he placed the ruler on the new paper and slowly sketched out the straight edges of the Dispenser's outline. As time passed, the rough shape came together, and with the help of the compass, he mapped out the round corners of the glass gauge and the spots where the upgrades could be fitted in. Engineer sat silently as Scout worked, watching him stick his tongue out when he was focused and rub his temples when he had to fix a mistake.

Twenty minutes later, Scout wiped his brow. "There, happy now?" he barked. Engineer said nothing. He picked up the reconstructed blueprint and looked back and forth between it and the original document. Not only had Scout replicated the design perfectly to scale, he had added details that, while unnecessary for the sake of dimension, Engineer had to admit made the plan just a little bit handsomer than the original. He looked back up at Scout, whose face shone with glee. "Bet you didn't see that comin', huh?"

Again, Engineer remained silent for some time. Finally, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he rolled up the completed recreation. "Not bad, boy, not bad at all," he said. "Maybe you do got somethin' goin' for you other that just skipping around like a June bug." He held out his hand, and it was Scout's turn to wrinkle his nose before accepting the handshake. Engineer looked him in the eye, and his smile widened. "You know, son," he started, "you grow up a little bit, and the others might have a little respect for you."

Scout groaned and looked up a the ceiling. "Whatever, old man," he whined. "Get the hell out of here and let me catch some more z's. Go, I dunno, screw somethin' into somethin' else." He was holding back a smile of his own.

Engineer turned to leave. "I'm serious, you grow up some. Pick up after yourself. Take down them nasty pictures. And, uh." He looked back at Scout, and Scout noticed that warm smile had turned ice cold. "Maybe try not to pee the bed, boy."

Scout thought he might turn to stone as Engineer whistled a jaunty tune down the hall.


End file.
